Electricity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Electricity Manipulation, see here. The ability to control, generate and or absorb electricity. Also Called * Electrokinesis * Electromancy * Electrogenesis * Lightning Bending * Lightning Control * Lightning Generation/Redirection * Lightning Manipulation * Lightning Release/Raiton * Lightning Wielding Capabilities Users are able to alter the movement of electricity. Simple powers would include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur. Some users might be able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. Applications * Absorb, Create, Generate and/or Control Electricity of various intensities. ** Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or making them conduct electricity. ** Power electronic devices. ** Lightning Breath, Ball Lightning Projection, Electrical Shockwave, Electrical Beam Emission and Lightning Bolt Projection for direct attacks. May be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Energy Strike and/or Weapon Infusion by surrounding their limbs or weapons in electricity. ** Increase blade sharpness by using electricity to create vibrations. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jactitation * Elemental Constructs of electricity, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts ** Create Lightning Tether to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. * Draw in power from naturally occurring and/or artificial electricity to increase their own abilities. ** Electricity Absorption and/or redirection * Ride on and/or ''in'' electricity/lightning-bolt. Techniques * Electrically Enhanced Jump * Electronic Communication * Electricity Mimicry * Electrokinetic Combat * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Make things stick on them and/or stick on things by using static cling. ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation * Electroreception * Electroportation: using electricity to teleport * Elemental Healing via Electrical Healing: charge with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability and Enhanced Reflexes by using the electricity to stimulate nerves. * Electrical Propulsion ** Electrical Levitation * Nerve Manipulation by redirecting the electric signals between the brain and nerves. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill and light touch. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. * Technology Manipulation Associations * Energy Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation Limitations * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it unclear if users are immune or not. * Some users may have problems using electronics. Known Users Comic Book Television Series Film * Bison (1995 Street Fighter movie) Animation (Western) Video Games Anime/Manga Other Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers